This invention relates to certain naphthalenes and benzo-fused heterocycles, namely benzothiophenes, benzofurans and indoles, which are substituted by a carboxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl group. Such compounds are able to selectively inhibit the action of the thromboxane synthetase enzyme without significantly inhibiting the action of the prostacyclin synthetase or cyclooxygenase enzymes. The compounds are thus useful as therapeutic agents, for example, in the treatment of thrombosis, ischaemic heart disease, stroke, transient ischaemic attack, migraine, peripheral vascular disease, the vascular complications of diabetes, and endotoxin shock.